The present invention relates to a gift presentation box for storing and presenting an article such as a finger ring or other type of jewelry or gift item.
Jewelry and other gift items are commonly sold and given as gifts in accompanying gift boxes that are intended to store and display the jewelry or gift item in an attractive manner. Conventional gift boxes are commonly of a clamshell design with an upper case portion and a lower case portion that are connected by a hinge. A biasing arrangement typically holds the upper case portion and the lower case portion biased shut when the gift box is in a closed position and also biases the gift box into an open position when the upper case portion is moved to the open position. The jewelry or gift item is typically supported and retained for display purposes on a decorative insert member that is nested in the lower case portion.
The present invention provides a novel presentation box for storing and presenting an article such as a finger ring or other type of jewelry or gift item. As will be described in more detail hereinafter, the presentation box of the present invention includes a unique arrangement for moving the article from a stored position within the presentation box when the presentation box is in a closed position to an elevated presentation position when the presentation box is in an open position.